Violetta Emerald Maree
"Im not trying to be cocky here, but I am pretty shocking, if i do say so myself. " ~Emerald Maree Violetta 'Emerald' Maree the Hedgehog (ヴィオレッタ エメラルド マリー || Emerarudo Marī) sixteen year old, lavender hedgehog who possesses the power of Electric Manipulation .She is a fan character created by EmeraldMaree on DA. ♥ She has quite a few nicknames from various mobians, such as Goddess of Electricity and Little Miss Shock, which were obtained because of her powers, and 'Mystery'. Her real name is Emerald Swift, but she prefers to go by Emerald Maree. Brief Backstory Emerald is a Emerald gained her powers from when she was a mere baby, when her Father, a scientist, fused her with an enhanced piece of his DNA. Her father was surprisingly daring with this, as Emerald was so small. But her fathers experiment had some after effects, and this left Emerald as a very highly advanced, intellectual and powerful child, mentally and physically. Emerald's Mother Jade tried to warn her husband that there was a huge chance of a tragedy happening when she heard about his plans, but her father decided to go on with the experiment behind her back because he thought it would be the best thing to do. He called this experiment 'Project V'. When the experiment succeeded, however, Emerald's Father still tried to teach Emerald to keep her powers a secret from her mother, as her mother would have been shocked if she had found out about what her father had done. As a baby, Emerald didn't really know what her father was telling her, and this lead to her shocking her mother on accident often as she didn't know what was going on. Vio tried to keep Emerald away from her mother unless she was wearing socks; whereby static electricity was the common excuse from a baby learning to walk who happened to keep dragging her feet across the ground. Emerald found out about the real story behind her enhanced powers when she was sent down on an errand by her mother and found files that related to her. She scanned them briefly but didn't have enough time to read them all at once; this then caused her to sneak into her father's laboratory on a daily basis when her father was at work to find out more about what was really going on. She then eventually found out what really happened, but kept it to herself. When Emerald was a child, she was really quiet and wouldn't say much. Since she was so intellectual, she would usually just sit in her room and read books to see if there was more for her to learn, as she loved to learn things, and she would stare at the amazing view from her bedroom window. However, when it was nighttime and she had to go to bed, she would stay in her room and mess around with her powers. She would usually draw images and try new things, as she always wanted to be the best. Her father would usually read a story to her. When he left, and locked her room door when he left for work, she would practice making illusions with her powers. When Emerald became old enough, and her father realized that her powers were becoming harder and harder to conceal, he gave her a collar and new shoes. These were given to her with Emerald gems inside each of the items, and special technology to help Emerald conceal her gift. Her father explained to her that her powers are beautiful and graceful but if she didn't keep them to herself, she would be seen as a conduit, a potential danger, and would be locked away and taken. This news scared Emerald dearly, but at least she knew what she needed to do. However, what Emerald's father did not know was that while he gave Emerald these gems, dark energy was slowly escaping from Emeralds gems when they weren't in use. They seeped into Emeralds fathers equipment and merged with the chemicals. This then formed Lilith Nightshade, Emerald's alter ego. Lilith became a part of Emerald when she put on her concealers the very next day. Personality Emerald is a very thoughtful hedgehog who loves to make new friends. She would do anything for those who she loves and cares about. Normally, she is rather concealed and quiet, and seems almost intimidating, but she always wants to put a smile on a face, and hates to see or cause the opposite. She is a very contemplative hedgehog and always goes away to think, experiment with her powers and help other people. She always seems to sit in a high tree or a roof, sometimes cliffs, and will think about important decisions etc. She also regularly goes to be alone and stargaze. Her mother always tell her that her name was 'written in the stars' when they used to stargaze together; ever since Emerald used to always try to find it, and hopes to find it one day, even though she knows it is far fetched. She can be rather submissive at times when she thinks that something is out of her control, but that doesn't mean that she will let people take advantage of her, as Emerald can see past a smiling face. This is because of what her father did. Even though she loves her father, the situation taught her to always see through people and to be careful. She is quite the peoples person, as she is always there to help with electricity issues or blackouts. She is always there for people when they need her the most, so she is pretty reliable. But when people want to help her out or repay the favor, she won’t want them to. Emerald is also surprisingly impatient. She hates being bored, waiting for things, being stuck in a place for a long period of time and being constrained; she loves being free. Because of this, If things have to be done then she’ll want to sort it out as soon as possible, even though most of the time it does require patience. Most of the time, Emerald will make her opinion straight forward and simple so people understand, no matter now complex the situation may be. When it comes to her powers, she does like sometimes show off what she can do, what she is capable of and how strong she is. She doesn't like to be cocky, but if she is challenged, she'll do whats in her power to make them shut up. However, she is really worried about losing control of her emotions and doing something awful, because she knows the full potential of her powers, and that her emotions could make her lose sanity. Emerald is also very sneaky. Emerald has things that keep her entertained and happy, like other mobians. She loves to play her electric guitar, Play pranks on other people with Sonic, Listen to music at a very high volume, going out with the girls and/or guys, and go to raves and parties, where her friends try to make her more 'social'. She also loves to play sports; her favorite sports are Football, Basketball and Gymnastics, as she gets to show off what she is capable of and in particular her surprisingly accurate aiming skills. She likes to go exploring either by herself or with Sonic to explore or going to help Tails fix and power up his electronics. She just happens to have an addiction to sweets. She also loves to dance and is surprisingly good at it. She also enjoys going to practice on her Extreme gear and race against her friends. Despite her Electricity powers, she loves the Rain, and all types of storms. Despite being a rather outgoing hedgehog on the outside, is rather small on the inside. She has an extremely low self esteem and feels like she will never be good enough. Emerald tries to never really shows her emotions around the guy she likes; she just tries to 'keep it cool' and act normally; although she really wants to do more than just talk awkwardly. She hid her feelings away for years and still does . If she gets complimented by a guy on her looks, she always takes it as a joke and never takes them seriously.She doesn't like to show that she is bothered about it. Also, this is why it is very hard to make her blush and if she does like someone then she doesn’t know how to handle the feelings or what to do about it .When Emerald found out about the truth of her fathers betrayal to her mother, she realised that 'true' love isn't as easy as it looked or sounded, and from that moment she felt that love wasn't something that she would experience in her lifetime. Emerald has things that she doesn't like, and things that scare her too. Her biggest fear is losing her loved ones, as she feels that they are all she has to live for. She is also worried that Dr Eggman may one day prevail and cause a huge War/Conflict all over Mobius. One of her biggest fears is also Failure, and she has a strong disliking to Insects.Emerald's weaknesses include water(when her powers are active)/ Fighting water users, High pitched noises that affect her ability to use her powers), Overusing her powers and her powers being repelled by objects like Plastic etc. Emeralds Parents Sir Bolt 'Vio' the Hedgehog - Emerald's Father * Vio is Emerald's Father. He is a scientist who was released from his mainstream job a couple of weeks before Emerald was born due to him being too 'experimental' and costing the laboratory too much money. Vio knew that he needed to make money to support his Wife and his daughter, so he decided to experiment on his own with his personal lab, leading to him being rediscovered by Mobian Science Inc. His discoveries led to him being declared a Sir. Vio is a rather nice man in general, but Jade worries his discoveries may lead to him becoming out of control. He gave Emerald the name Violetta. When Emerald was younger, he and her used to go exploring and on adventures together, until he was declared a sir and had to give up the adventuring for his duties. Jade Azure Sapphire Cordelia Marie the Hedgehog - Emerald's Mother * Jade is Emerald's Mother. She is a nurse at the Hospital of Apotos, which is the best and certainly one of the most busy Hospitals in all of Mobius. She therefore is rather quiet sometimes and likes to contemplate. Emerald sometimes thinks that her mother is just upset, as when she isnt happy she stays silent. Jade ususally feels worried about the sick patients in the Hospital, as she is very maternal. However, Emerald has been told several times that Jade likes to think, but Emerald won't stop at that, because she really cares for her mother. Jade gave Emerald most of her name: Emerald and Maree. She gave her the name Emerald because her eyes were close to hers which were Jade, and Emeralds eyes were..Emerald Green, and she knew what the eyes were for and what they came with; and she gave her the name Maree because she wanted Emerald to be a baby full of purity, and it was a varied version of her name 'Marie'; she wanted Emerald to be like her, and not as much her father. Residence(s) Emerald lives in Apotos, Windmill Isle, which is why she loves to wear blue and white. She also owns an Large Apartment in Empire City; she bought this home here so she could be closer to Amy when she's on holiday.She is also currently saving up for an Large Apartment in .Station Square .She loves to save, and her power of electricity helps a lot, as her electricity bill 'almost doesn't exist.' Her Interactions with others Sonic The Hedgehog Emerald first met Sonic during the course of the beginning Sonic Unleashed (My own addition). Emerald had come outside as she had heard something drop from somewhere and land on the floor. This was one of the Chaos Emeralds from when Dr. Eggman released Sonic from his capsule in space. Emerald, obviously, didn't know that. Emerald thought that this was perhaps one of her plants and that she should go and clean it up. When she got outside, she saw a grey gemstone on the floor. Emerald, being the wary hedgehog that she is, quickly picked it up and went back into her house, wary that robots might be tracking it.. Later on that day, she kept the 'Grey jewel' in a side-bag and went out to investigate more. While she was outside she was fastening her bag and was about to go to Professor Pickles library (Professor Pickle was a former co-worker of Emerald's father), when she heard something on her ceiling drop. Emerald thought that it could have been another one of the mysterious gemstones, so she quickly transported herself by turning into the flow of electrons and got to the ceiling.She was powering up ready to attack anything that may have been there. When she got there, she didn't find another gemstone, but a blue hedgehog; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic flinched a bit when he saw the purple hedgehog, but then Emerald saw that he meant no harm and still wary, put her hands down. Sonic then apologized for knocking Emeralds plant down while he was running; then Emerald calmly accepted his apology. He offered to pick up the plant, but then Emerald suggested that it was fine and picked it up herself. While Emerald was on the ground,her bag, which she had not fastened yet, was open, and the gemstone in it rolled out. Sonic realized that this was indeed a Chaos Emerald, and was the one he was missing. This is where Emerald and Sonic had their first proper conversation, as Sonic asked her where she was going with it, and she said Professor Pickles Library. They then decided to go together, even though it was kind of awkward for Emerald. Emerald and Sonic have a typical brother and sister friend relationship. She may be as close to Sonic as Tails is yet, but she feels very comfortable around him. She can express how she feels without the worry of Sonic backstabbing her or blackmailing her. She loves to hang around with him, or help him with any of the things he is doing. Emerald feels like she is sometimes a burden on Sonic and that he may find her annoying at times; but Sonic is not bothered by her and enjoys her presence. She is able to be herself around him, but there are still things she doesn't like to talk about with him, but he finds a way around it anyways; these are often topics such as love. They both trust each other a lot and would never let each other down as they made a pact. Tails the Fox Emerald and Tails don't hang out as much as her and Sonic or Amy do, but when she is with him, they can have really interesting conversations and Emerald usually helps him to power up his electronics and devices. This is much easier for Tails, as it is better to use power from Emerald than to wire up a wire that could cause a power cut if too much power is drained from the socket. Emerald loves to watch tails make things and help him in order to learn how to do make gadgets like he does herself one day. Knuckles The Echidna Knuckles and Emerald don't socialize too much, but they don't find it too weird around each other. Emerald loves to hear Knuckles talk about the annoying things that Sonic had done, and the dumb ways he had lost the Chaos Emerald, and they love to joke about Sonic to embarrass him sometimes and make him blush. She usually just teases him around to provoke him, but she knows her boundaries and that if she overdoes it he will get angry. They are pretty neutral. Amy Rose Amy is like the sister Emerald never had. Emerald trusts Amy with all her heart, and Amy the same. They love to go out together; whether its to the park or to go shopping. They love to take trips to Twinkle Park and Emerald coast when on holiday or at the weekend. They feel really free to express themselves around one another. Emerald loves to help Amy with her love life, and even though Emerald isn't the most 'love-obsessed' mobian around, she still trusts her. Emerald usually sets up Sonic with Amy in a bid to try and fulfill the wishes of Amy. Amy also tries to make Emerald more 'girly', and even if she isn't too keen on it she appreciates what Amy is doing for her, as she was the one who got Emerald into fashion. Emerald treats Amy almost like a sister; she doesn't have to change the way she acts to make her happy, and she can talk about almost anything with her. Emerald tries to help Amy understand what it's like being a teenager and getting older; but she wont lecture! They still do random things like other girls do! Rouge The Bat Rouge and Emerald got off to quite an awkward start, as when she first met Rouge, Rouge was instantly distracted by her jewels and asked her to 'borrow' them. But Emerald tried to warn her that if she took them off her power could be less concealed. But Rouge wasn't listening and immediately took one of the orbs off her gloves. Emerald flinched and realized that her power was slowly taking over. She was getting angry and due to her powers starting to take over, started to charge up to blast Rouge. Rouge tried to fly away, and Emerald's Instincts caused her to shoot Rouge down. When she realized that Rouge was not meaning too much harm. So she healed her with her Emerald before hiding it away quickly. Emerald apologized for shooting her and that she was trying to explain that this was going to happen if her orbs were taken off. After Rouge had a small speech about how she just loves shiny things anyways, Emerald told her that there was a jewellery store not too far away from where they were, so she showed her the way. Emerald knows that Rouge is someone that she should be wary of, and so she makes sure that shes always on guard in case Rouge might try to take one of her Emeralds. She actually wishes to get to know Rouge more, as she seems like an interesting character to her. They love to make jokes and insult people. Rouge knows all the gossip and loves to tell everyone. But Emerald knows she cant fully trust Rouge, and should be wary near her, as she works for GUN and could turn her in if she realises that she's a Project. Shadow The Hedgehog Shadow and Emerald have a rather quiet time around each other. Emerald just feels kinda unsteady around him because according to Sonic, he is rather dangerous and secretive. Emerald was quite surprised when she heard a bit about Shadow, and felt that his sorrow and anguish was rather understandable. She had the same initial response to him like everyone else did, but as she found out more about him,she began to sympathize. She knows what it feels like to be betrayed, and so she respected his feeling and doesn't like to provoke him or remind him of the past. It bothers Emerald a bit how he can remember Maria despite his Amnesia, but that's not something that she plans on asking him about anytime soon. They don't really socialize too much, but when they do come to meet each other, it wont be for too long. Dr. Eggman Emerald hates Dr. Eggman. She almost despises him. Her first appearance to him was when she was walking with Sonic and Chip at Windmill Isle to get to Professor Pickle's library. He was tracking Sonic using a bot far behind with zoom; and since he was walking with her, Eggman thought Emerald was going to be a new enemy of his that would help Sonic to defeat him numerous times in the future. So when her and Sonic went their opposite ways that day, Emerald was walking to her home in the dark night to go and sleep. As she got to a alley near her home she was confronted by robots which one of took her Emeralds off her hands and held Emeralds hands with her weakness; Plastic. The robot in front of her had a screen on it, and Eggman was live projected on it. He told Emerald to hand over her Gems or else she would be kidnapped. She was pretty much helpless at this point, and let the robot take them and fly away, as her hands were still held with plastic. Eggman smirked, laughed and then came off the screen. The robots let go of her and she was completely surrounded, her glove gems gone. She was then left to deal with the remaining robots on the ground. Ever since this experience, Emerald had always been willing to help Sonic and Co. to foil his plans and whatever hes up to.. and to keep her Gems and the Chaos Emeralds safe. Cecelia Sapphire Topaz Emerald's best friend, a work in progress. She is a blonde hedgehog who wears red and has Sapphire eyes. She is very rebellious and has the voice of Panty form PASWG. She is rebellious and always full of energy and liveliness. She is 16 and was born on the 16th of December. Blake Alexander Muñoz Emerald's potential lover. He is 17 and was born on 9th January. Powers and Abilities Because of Emeralds DNA being manipulated and enhanced, she can do everything to do with Electricity Manipulation. Here are a few of her powers: Electrokinesis / Electromagnetism - 'Emerald has the ability to repel and attract objects. '''Electric Jump - '''Emerald can use electricity to jump a huge lot higher than she would usually be able to. '''Mini Shocker -' A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. 'Electronic Invisibility -' Emerald can become invisible when in/on/touching electricity or anything with an electric current. 'Electric Wall Crawling -' Emerald can crawl, walk, run up walls and ceilings. If she is feeling weak or has been hurt, she cant do this for as long. 'Electronic Communication - '''Emerald can perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. She will use this power to disrupt and corrupt Eggman's Robots and gadgets, and if not, transmit the information into her mind whereby she can convert it from its binary code, she is not a computer, she has learnt how to read binary code. However, this power, if overused, will cause Emerald to 'break down' and pass out. Her powers may be gone for a small while, as her brain needs some time to recover. '''Shotgun -' Emerald can fire electric jolts at high speed over a wide area. 'Expanding Electricity Bolts -' Emerald can shoot electricity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. '''Puppet Master - '''Emerald can control others against their will as if they were a marionette, even if subjects are still conscious. Takes a bit of effort, as the person may be fighting back or against her and may try to break free from her possession. '''Flash - '''Emerald can create a burst of electricity from her hands which will temporarily blind her opponent; A luminous disruptive charge. '''Electric Transportation - '''Emerald can transport herself by electricity, by lightning or electronics. This is achieved by either riding the flow of electrons or becoming electricity itself for travel. However, this power is only one Emerald has only found out about recently, and therefore she still struggles to use it, and can't transport very far. Sometimes while practicing with this power she may transport to random places. Practice makes perfect, if she wants to master it like her father of course. '''Charger - '''She can charge/ power up electronics. Time taken depends on the amount of power needed by the item and the size. She can also recharge herself by draining the power from objects powered by electricity such as lights, neon signs etc. '''Electric Aura - '''Emerald can surround herself in electricity to possibly become an electromagnetic force. Touching her would cause a deadly electrocution. Emerald doesn't like to use this because she doesn't really want to..kill anyone. But if she is possessed or in her anti form then she may use this. '''Electric Shield- Emerald can create force-fields of highly concentrated electrical energy or force-fields composed of electromagnetic energy for protection. Like a shield. Electric Drop- Emerald can drop from heights such as when wall-crawling ''and send a wave of electricity across a large circumference on the floor. The height she dropped from can help her to cover a larger radius. '''Lightning Pen - '''Emerald can draw images with her finger, and use electricity to keep the image in place. Like a magic pen, and she can absorb the electricity back into herself after shes done. She doesn't really know why she can do this. '''Emerald' Healing- Emerald will use the power of her Gemstone to heal people form injuries. The seriousness of the injury may vary the time taken to heal. When Emerald is using the power of her gemstone her eyes return to their pure color, Sapphire. "The Emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love, something that Emerald needed a lot of help with. It has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. An Emerald is used by healers to help heal the heart, prevent diseases and many more aspects of healing . If the heart was loyal, the gem would glow in a beautiful green color, but if the heart was went astray, it would turn a different, lifeless color. In addition, it was believed that wearing an Emerald would improve one’s memory and intelligence, enabling one to think clearly about the past, present, and future." Grenade Launcher- '''Emerald can use the emerald gems on her gloves and her shoes to give her enough power to fire grenade like electric balls to explode over a huge radius. (as seen in the gallery) '''Special Attacks '''Electric Discharge - '''Emerald can release large quantities of electrical energies to cause massive damage. She can send out a huge shock-wave and a massive electric outburst. This goes about 900 - 1000 ft; this is a last resort. It will result in her shutting down in the same way she does with her power of Electric Communication- however since this is a lot more powerful, it takes her much longer to recharge and recover. '''Little Miss Shock- '''Named after Emerald's popular nickname, she can turn off the gems on her gloves and shoes (These gems act as power withdrawal to prevent her becoming out of control; to basically contain them.) using the hidden gem on a collar which is on her neck and hidden by her scarf and she will have an unlimited Electric supply and can do even more combinations of her powers. She can constantly use all her powers and is constantly covered in deadly electricity. She can't contain her power anymore until she is done and has passed out, whereby her power will eventually calm down and come to a slow stop; it's still risky and dangerous to touch Emerald while shes passed out, as the flow of Electricity is still going through her body.This is why Emerald doesn't have a super form, she has this. Little Miss Shock/ EE EE stand for Electric Emerald. When she is in this form, she will become a light blue colour and will be surrounded by a glowing aurora. When she moves she leaves a trail of Electricity. Her eyes will become their original Sapphire blue colour. Fun Facts * Emerald was originally going to be called 'Amethyst Sapphire Renee' 'Emerald Sapphire' and 'Lavender Marie'. * Emerald was a redesign of my old characters; mostly my most recent one, Crystal. * Emerald originally had blue eyes. * Emerald's hair was originally straigt quills, until i gave her the power of electricity and therefore used the idea of static electricity curling her hair up. * Designed and made my DA account the day before i started Year 9 at the age of 13. * Some parts of Emerald personality is based off me..Guess what they are! * Emerald's BFF which is a revamped old character of mine called Cecilia Sapphire or 'CeCe' is being worked on! * Emeralds Anti is a dark purple hedgehog called Lilith Nightshade. Theme Songs I was listening to this when i designed her <3 Emerald's Fighting Theme Her possible new theme is Zedd- Spectrum, Nightcore. Gallery BOOMmaree.png|Emerald's Sonic Boom Design. Emerald Maree The Hedgehog.png|Emerald's 2014-15 Reference emerald_riders_by_emeraldmaree-d6w76a6.png|Emerald's old Sonic Riders Design. emeraldeyes.png|Emerald hinting at her Grenade Launcher power. emeraldconcpets.png|Emerald's Sonic Riders Outfit 2014-15 colour concepts. EmeraldMareeChannel.png|Emerald Maree's Sonic Channel Styled Colour-me-in. 2nd.png|???? Category:Browse